


Tyler and Shelby

by TweetyBird711



Series: My Best Friend's Brother [2]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Big Brothers, Brotherly Love, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TweetyBird711/pseuds/TweetyBird711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shelby has a crush on her best friends, Riley's, older brother Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tyler and Shelby

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the right’s to Power Rangers they belong to their respective owners. I get the names from Saban’s Power Rangers Dino Charge. I made the story up. Tell me want you think of the story.

My Best Friend’s Brother

Ch. 2

Tyler and Shelby

 

Shelby for the longest time had a crush on Riley’s older brother Tyler. Shelby and Riley have been best friends since Riley was in 1st grade and Shelby was in 2nd grade. When first meet Riley for the first time, they were both playing at recess.

Shelby sow Riley playing by himself, she walked up to him and said, “Hi my name is Shelby.”

Riley looked up at Shelby smiled and said, “Hi Shelby, I’m Riley.”

Shelby smiles and said, “So Riley, what do you want to play with me.”

Riley looked around the playground and said, “Lets go to the slide.”

Shelby smiles, her and Riley played on the slide all throw out recess.

Then the bell rang and Shelby said, “I’ll see you at lunch time.”

Riley said, “Ok, sees you at lunch time.”

Shelby and Riley went to their classroom. At lunch, they found each other, had lunch, then went to lunch recess, went to class and went home.

Riley and Shelby went to Amber Beach School, which was a combination for both an elementary and middle school. A few years later, Shelby was in the 5th grade and Riley was in the 4th grade. In her 5th grade classroom, she set next to a boy that she never meet before in her life, Shelby though that he must be new, and she decided to introduce herself to him.

Shelby tap to the young man should and said, “Hi my name is Shelby.”

The young man smiles and said, “”Hi Shelby, my name is Tyler.”

Tyler and Shelby shock hands and Shelby said, “So Tyler I never seen you round here before.”

Tyler said, “Well that was because I was in a different school before I came here.”

Shelby said, “Cool, where did you go.”

Tyler said, “I went to another school in Amber Beach called Sunset Elementary School.”

Shelby said, “That’s cool, welcome to Amber Beach School.”

Tyler smiled and said, “Thanks for the welcome Shelby.”

After that class began, at recess Shelby went to find Riley, and he was at their hangout spot on the playground.

Shelby said, “Hi, Riley I meet someone new today.”

Riley said, “That’s great, how is he or her.”

Shelby said, “His name is Tyler, he came from Sunset Elementary School.”

Riley said, “Cool.”

Then after recess, they went back to class, went to lunch, then back to class, and went home. One day, Shelby went to Riley’s house to hangout, when she got to the door. She knocked and was surprised to see Tyler was the one that answered.

Shelby was shocked and also Tyler and said at the same time, “What are you doing here.”

Shelby said, “Well I’m here because my friend lives here.”

Tyler said, “Well I live here.”

Shelby said, “No way, Riley lives here.”

Tyler said, “O, you mean my little brother Riley.”

Shelby said, “Yes, wait a minute, Riley has an older brother.”

Tyler said, “Yes he does and that older brother is me.”

Shelby was shocked then Riley came to the door and said, “Hi Shelby I see you talked to my older brother Tyler.”

Shelby came into the house, her and Riley we on the couch playing some videogames.

Shelby said, “Riley, why didn’t you tell me Tyler was your older brother.”

Riley said, “I though you knew.”

Shelby was mad at her best friend, but she forgave him shortly after.

Then Shelby went home, she couldn’t believe that Riley had an older brother, and Shelby thought that Tyler was kind of cute. Five years later, Tyler and Shelby are sophomores in high school while Riley is a freshman in high school. In last five years Shelby was develop a small crush on Tyler and Tyler also developed a small crush on Shelby. Know that all three are in high school, Shelby can know hangout with her best friend again. Even though Shelby was hangout with Tyler in her first year of high school. When Riley was in the 8th grade he thought to himself that have a year without his best friend was going to suck, but it didn’t because Riley made one new friend in his own grade.

It was lunchtime in Amber Beach High School; Riley was hangout with his friend, Shelby and older brother Tyler. Now that Riley was hangout with Shelby again, there were times that Riley noticed Shelby steering that Tyler with a big smile on her face, and Tyler did the same thing. Riley was happy for his older brother and best friend because for the longest time Riley had a filling that his best friend was into his older brother.

For that last couple of years, Riley tried to converse Tyler to ask Shelby out on a date and he did to same thing to Shelby as while. But it didn’t work, but this time when Riley was conversing Tyler to ask Shelby out on a date.

Riley said, “Come on Tyler I know that you like Shelby.”

Riley sow Tyler’s cheeks go red and Tyler said, “What are you talking about little brother, I don’t like Shelby that way.”

Riley said, “Sure, but I did here Shelby said that she has a little crush on you.”

Tyler smiled a little and said, “Did she really say that.”

Riley said “Ya, I mean we are best friends and best friend’s don’t keep secrets from each other.”

Tyler said, “Ok, tomorrow at lunch I’ll ask her out.”

Riley smiled and went up to his room.

At lunch the next day, Tyler was having lunch with his little brother, Shelby and Riley little friend. Tyler looked at Shelby, Shelby was talking to Riley, Riley was looking at Tyler gave him a nod and Tyler tap Shelby on the shoulder.

Tyler said, “Shelby, what are doing this Friday night.”

Shelby said, “Nothing why.”

Tyler said, “Shelby, would you like to go on a date with me.”

Shelby was shocked, looked back at her best friend who was smiling at her, turned back to Tyler and said, “Tyler I would love to go out on a date with you.”

Tyler smiled and said, “Awesome, I’ll pick up at 5 pm.”

Shelby said, “Ok.”

After that Shelby turned to her best friend and said, “Did you know about this.”

Riley said, “Maybe.”

Shelby smiled and said, “Good because I really like Tyler, I’ve been waiting for him to ask me out.”

Riley said, “So what are you going to wear to you date for your date with my older brother.”

Shelby said, “I don’t know but, would you come to my house tomorrow and help me pick out an outfit.”

Riley said, “Sure, what are friend’s for.”

Riley and Shelby hugged and continued to have lunch together, and then the next day, after school, Riley walked with Shelby to her house. 

They were picking out clothes what would look good to wear on a first date, Shelby same a dark pink button up shirt that she has not wear yet, it was still brand new.

Shelby thought it was perfect. Shelby put on the shirt, she take off her shoes and put on her black and white converse that she wears once in a while.

At 5pm Tyler came and picked her up. Tyler take Shelby to the theater in his red Jeep that his parent got him when he got his drives license. They sow the Disney Pixar movie The Good Dinosaur.

Then after the movie they went to a famous pizza place that was really good thrown out Amber Beach. After that they went to the park to have a nice walk. Then Tyler take Shelby back home.

Shelby said, “Thanks for the most wonderful date Tyler, I had a wonderful time.”

Tyler said, “You’re welcome Shelby.”

Then Tyler kissed Shelby on the lips it was there first kiss and it was magical, sweet and it lasted for a good 2 minutes.

Then Shelby smiled at Tyler and said, “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

Tyler said, “Ok, see you tomorrow.”

Tyler kissed Shelby one more time and left. Shelby was happy and couldn’t wait to tell Riley all about the date tomorrow when she sees’s him and Tyler that there house.

 


End file.
